


Fall of Equestria: Ending the Nightmare

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Magic, Psychological Torture, Sexual Slavery, ton of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Fall of Equestria: Ending the Nightmare

Equestria had fallen to a nightmare by the caribou army led by the fierce King Dainn, the caribou had brainwashed the stallions and raped and sell the mares as sex slaves, to the caribous, it was like a drug to them however among the stallions, there was an unicorn, with the powers of a great mage and the stealth of both assassin and thief, he was the seventh son of the seventh son. He was trained by the greatest mages all in Equestria, but with the caribou's invasion and rape of many mares and brainwashing of the stallions, he started to feel hatred of the caribou and he was lucky not be brainwashed but his hatred was growing slowly until one day he snapped and then he got a plan, if he killed King Dainn then the caribou will be weak, so the unicorn enter the castle of King Dainn one afternoon


End file.
